


dentists have fillings too

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist Derek, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Being the amazing best friend Stiles is, he tags along with Scott for his dentist's appointment. He figures he will just be there to hold Scott's hand and assure him that everything will be okay, but when he sees how hot Scott's new dentist is, he immediately switches into seduction mode. Which means a bunch of doctor puns and shameless flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stileswithderek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stileswithderek).



> For stileswithderek, for the prompt: 'i’m scared of the dentist so i brought my best friend along for support but they’ve been flirting with the dentist for the past fifteen minutes and now i’m third wheeling at my own dentist appointment’ au

“Dude, c’mon. Stop being such a freakin’ baby,” Stiles instructed loftily as he plopped down into one of the waiting room’s uncomfortable plastic chairs, crossing his legs to rest his ankle on his opposite knee, trying to get as comfy as he could on the hard blue plastic seat. He plucked a magazine at random from off the veritable mountain of tabloid spreads and old newspapers on the long coffee table in the center of the room, thumbing through it until he found some interesting pictures along with an article about lions. 

Scott groaned low in his throat and begrudgingly took a seat beside him, pouting like a petulant little child as he folded his arms over his chest and stared down at the black and white tiled floor that looked like it had come right out of a 1980’s kitchen. Stiles nudged Scott’s arm with his elbow, flashing his friend a bolstering smile as he told him, “It’s just the dentist, relax. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Scott didn’t seem to appreciate the advice, sending Stiles a pathetic attempt at a glare that was supposed to be scathing but in reality just made him look more constipated than a Chihuahua. Apparently, Scott took his dental hygiene very seriously and while he had been going to Hale Dentistry ever since he was a little kid, same as Stiles, he had been anxious for his appointment since he was informed that his usual dentist would not be in and another doctor would be covering the checkup.

So, being the amazing, wonderful, out of this world best friend slash pretty much brother, that Stiles was, when he found out that Scott was worried about his appointment, he volunteered to go along with him. For moral support, of course.

It certainly wasn’t because his dad was trying some new diet that was beyond disgusting and was invented solely to torment Stiles’ taste buds, the Sheriff insisting that his only son stick to said hellish diet to show solidarity. Yup, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was hoping to stop by McDonald’s  _ and _ Taco Bell on his way home. Nada.

Stiles had at first just thought that Scott was a little cagey because of the disruption to his routine, never a huge fan of change, thinking that his buddy was just a little nervous about meeting the new doctor that would have their fingers all up in his mouth. But that wasn’t the case. Scott was genuinely anxious, jumping from one worst case scenario to the next, one minute talking about how the new doctor might accidentally chip his tooth and the next talking about how he hoped the new doctor didn’t smell bad.

Stiles had a feeling that he was experiencing what it was like for other people when he inevitably wound up rambling on and on about something or another. He would have to bake his dad an appreciation cake. A low-fat, dairy-free appreciation cake, of course.

With his usual comforting tactics not working, namely self-deprecating humor and poor attempts at levity, Stiles decided to go the way of quiet comfort, gently patting Scott’s arm and giving him lots of thumbs up and encouraging smiles until the receptionist called them back to the exam room. Stiles hopped up out of his seat, feeling a bit fidgety and restless and extremely unfocused since he had forgotten his Adderall that morning. Scott much more reluctant to get back to his feet.

They followed the pretty nurse, who wore a nametag pinned to her orange fox patterned scrubs that identified her as Kira, into the exam room, Stiles thanking her while Scott continued to sulk like a kid who had just let go of his balloon. While Scott got situated in the exam seat, Stiles sunk down into a nice cushiony chair by the door, tugging his phone out of his pocket to check Pokemon Go, having been addicted since they added Gen Two.

He managed to catch two Jigglypuffs and a Cyndiquil before the doctor came in the room, making Stiles' jaw nearly drop. Because doctors, especially not dentists, should be allowed to be that hot. Once someone achieved that level of hotness they should be promoted to Calvin Klein models or porn stars, preferably gay porn stars.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and an athletic build clearly visible even through his staid royal blue scrubs, looking like he could probably bench press a car without breaking a sweat. His pitch black hair was combed and styled, though it did not look obnoxiously glossy with gel, Stiles wanting to shake him and demand how he was able to accomplish such a feat, always winding up looking like a hedgehog when he used any sort of product in his hair.

Complementing his thick black hair was a generous dusting of dark stubble along his chiseled jawline, highlighting his high cheekbones and his flawless, swarthy skin. Beneath a pair of thick eyebrows were the most beautiful eyes Stiles had ever seen, hazel-green and glittering in the fluorescent lights of the exam room.

A gorgeous smile lit up his godly gorgeous face as he stretched out his hand to introduce himself to Scott, greeting, "Hi, I'm Doctor Derek Hale. I'll be covering for Laura today. Nice to meet you."

Scott shook the Greek god's hand, still looking a bit queasy, bravely managing a halfhearted smile up at the dentist. With a brilliant grin of his own, Doctor Derek Hale turned to Stiles, hand out as he tried to greet him.

But instead of acting like a normal human being, Stiles blurted out, "Uh, are you an eye doctor, too? I think I need to make an appointment because I'm pretty sure I just saw an angel."

The dark red blush that stole to the dentist's cheeks was hands down the most gratifying thing in the whole world, Stiles staring in fixation and awe at the deep flush as the dentist shyly ducked his chin, looking down at his shoes with a clearly flattered smile. Stiles only realized that he was puffing his chest out when he crossed his arms over his chest to get more comfortable, not even caring, feeling inordinately proud of himself.

He spent the rest of the appointment shamelessly flirting with the dentist, figuring that he would never see him again after that day, not seeing the harm in a bit of fun, especially when the hot doctor seemed to appreciate it. But Scott didn't seem to appreciate the flirting half as much.

He confronted Stiles about it when Doctor Hale excused himself to grab an instrument that he forgot, apologizing as he stood and crossed the room to the door. Stiles had smirked and called after him, "Well, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave!"

" _ Dude _ ," Scott grumbled emphatically, raising his brows at Stiles who just shrugged and tilted his head to the side in silent question. He didn't understand why Scott was getting so wound up from a bit of harmless flirting. Rolling his eyes, Scott complained, "Dude, we're at the dentist. Keep it in your pants."

"It's not like I'm actually gonna get to sleep with him," Stiles snorted, rolling his own eyes as he fiddled with the buttons on his flannel, shaking his head at his naive best friend. Looking back over at him, Stiles continued on, inquiring, "I mean, have you seen him? He's more than out of my league. He's out of my stratosphere. Way out of my stratosphere."

"It's just weird," Scott commented, squinting up at the popcorn ceiling with a weak shrug of his shoulders. "I feel like I'm third wheeling at my own appointment."

"Get used to it, bub. How do you think I feel whenever I hang out with you and Allison?" Stiles quipped, nodding firmly just as Doctor Hale returned, smiling a bit and brandishing the missing instrument. He apologized again as he took a seat and resumed his examination of Scott's teeth, occasionally humming.

After filling one of Scott's cavities, he started a cleaning, Stiles waiting patiently as he continued his leisurely flirting, challenging himself to see how many punny pickup lines he could think of before the appointment ended. When it did he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, chewing his lower lip as Scott stood from the exam seat, Doctor Hale writing something on the back of an appointment reminder.

"Remember to brush after every meal and always floss," Doctor Hale informed Scott with a stern nod and a friendly grin, shaking his hand again while opening the exam room door for him. Turning to Stiles, he handed him a slip of paper with a phone number written on it, smiling radiantly as he explained, "I'm not an eye doctor, but I'd really like to see you again. Call me sometime?"

Stiles could only nod, all out of witty comments.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always follow me [here!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
